


Too Late

by FieryRie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, It hurts my heart to write this, LuTen, Luwoo, M/M, Unrequited Love, woocas, yukten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryRie/pseuds/FieryRie
Summary: Ten loved Lucas so much. But he was a little bit too late.





	Too Late

 

It was a starry night in Seoul, the dark clouds making way for the sparkling moonlight dawn upon the city. The bustle of fast cars passing by and buzzing of conversations give life to the famous place. People are seen rushing on the sidewalks except for a man clad in a black hoodie and black pants.

  
Ten was sauntering on his way without knowing where his feet might take him. A few already bumped into his shoulders but he wasn't fazed at all, his mind still floating somewhere. His thoughts were filled by a tall brunette who has the brightest smile he had seen ever in his life. Those twinkling brown eyes, the perfect nose and those full pink lips that he had always wanted to kiss.

  
A genuine smile was plastered on his face as he was daydreaming. Wong Yukhei. Yes, all he can ever think was that happy pill of their group. Ever since he met him, Ten knew that the man would play a big role in his life. The Thai could see himself on Yukhei when he first arrived on SM Building, feeling lost, not able to converse properly with the other trainees and staffsㅡ it was definitely hard, that's why he decided to help the boy with all his best. To Ten's delight, they became close, like really close. They were both kept on the dungeon so they had all the time in the world to know each other until the management told them about a new project, a new station titled "Dream in a Dream".

  
Working together, the ravenette thought that maybe, just maybe, they had a chance. He see how happy Yukhei can be when they were together, all those skinships can't mean nothing. He was positive on that. Shaking his head while grinning, Ten passed by a flower shop. He always loved flowers for some reason except that were really pretty.

  
'Would Yukhei ever give me some flowers in the future?,' he thought, eyes fixated on the vibrant pink roses in front of him. He giggled at his idea before taking a turn, a park was ahead of him.

  
He saw two people in one dark corner, he didn't want to pry but his curiosity took the best of him. He walked closer and he was surprised because one built was so familiar to him. "Xuxi?," he muttered. It was what he used to call the younger boy.

  
Ten silently crept closer behind an huge old oak tree and hid, trying his best not to be seen. He peeked a bit to confirm his assumptions and there before his eyes were Yukhei and to his shock, the other trainee named Jungwoo.

  
Jungwoo was also close to Yukhei. Maybe much closer compared to their shared friendship. Often, Ten saw the pair hanging out on the days he had to practice the choreography of Dream in a Dream. He didn't mind it all back then, he didn't took any thoughts about how they gaze at each other, about how their hands naturally find each one and lace them. He didn't notice the look of adoration from Yukhei's eyes whenever he sees Jungwoo. He was too confident of himself..

  
"Someone might see us," it was Jungwoo's soft voice. He was wearing a pink hoodie and a black cap, to hide himself from the public probably. Ten can see the panic on his pretty pale face.

  
Yukhei was holding the former's hand tightly like his life depended on it, not aware of the presence just a few meters away from them. "No, Jungie~ Not so many people pass by this place at this time so there's no need to worry. It's not always that we can go out like this," the taller cooed, smiling brightly as he caressed the other's cheek gently.

  
"But, Lucㅡ"

  
Jungwoo wasn't able to continue what he was about to say when a pair of lips were pressed against his. Ever so gently, Yukhei kissed him, pouring all his admiration and love for the other. He even wrapped his arms around the smaller's waist so he could pull him closer.

  
Ten gasped at the scene playing right in front of him. He couldn't believe his eyes. If they were another people, he might even be gushing at what he's seeing. It was just so romanticㅡ in the middle of a park, under all the brightest diamonds in the sky, the wind gently blowing and the faint love song from a not so nearby store added to the romance.

But they were not just unfamiliar people, so sadly they were not. Here he was, watching the man he was loving so dearly, the man he thought would give him a chance for a romantic relationship, the man who had been the reason for all of his smiles and laughters for the past few months.. it was him and his secret lover, kissing under the beautiful light of the moon and stars.

  
All of his hopes shattered into pieces, he could hear his heart breaking like a mirror shot by a gun out of nowhere. Hurt, betrayal, and utter sadness filled his whole being right there and then. He couldn't take his eyes off the pair even if it sends only bitterness and pain rushing inside his veins. He watched as his dreams for him and Yukhei crumble down, all his plans and imaginary scenarios faded away like dust in the wind.

  
Ten felt hot liquid starting to flow down his caramel orbs, he wanted to stop them but his tears continued to flow freely that made his cheeks wet. His back collapsed against the tree as he started crying himself out, not minding if anyone could hear him, even if it's Jungwoo or worse, Yukhei.

  
Just as Yukhei heard the faint sobbing near them, Jungwoo's phone started ringing. Seeing that it was an important call, the latter excused himself and walked farther before answering it. The taller, nervous that there was another person with them on the park, approached the crying sound he was hearing.

  
And there behind the oak tree was Ten, crouched like a ball, hands resting on his knees with his head above them. Glistening tears ran down his pale yet pretty face. The Thai tried to wipe them away but it was no help at all, they just keep on flowing down. His heart was more than broken at the time, he felt empty and listless. He wanted to run away, to scream, but he can't. He felt too weak, his knees wobbly and his body was just as heavy as the burden he was carrying on his chest.

  
"Ten hyung?," he heard a familiar deep voice and there, standing a few centimeters away from him was the man who caused his agony and misery.

  
Was it not enough that he just witnessed Yukhei show his love for another man? Does he really had to see Ten in his worst situation? The smaller only buried his wet face on his folded arms, he knew his voice would crack but still spoke. "H-hey."

  
Yukhei crouched down, leaning closer to Ten's fragile figure. He cupped the latter's cheeks and he felt his heart pierced by an invisible arrow with what he saw. Blank bloodshot eyes, red nose, puffy cheeksㅡ he never saw Ten cry before and it hurt him just much because the older was an important person for him. "W-what happened? Who made you cry?"

  
Ten felt two strong arms wrap around him, pulling him into a tight hug and it just made him cry harder. How was he supposed to answer that? 'You. It was you who made me cry,' he answered in his hazy thoughts as he pressed himself more against Yukhei's body.

  
"M-me? W-what did I do, hyung?," Yukhei's voice was laced with genuine worry and concern. He tried to lean away a bit to take a look at the crying man in his chest but Ten wouldn't let him.

  
The Thai wanted to knock himself out for unconsciously voicing out his thoughts. Now, he was surely doomed. He couldn't think of a good excuse, not now that his brain's not working properly. "I love you, Xuxi," he whispered in a croak. It was all that he can say, the truth.

  
Yukhei's eyes widened, his grip loosening slightly. He couldn't believe what he just heard. It was a real shock to him. Ten.. loves him? "Hyung, what are you saying? Please stop kidding me. It's not the time for jokes," he replied with an awkward laugh.

  
But Ten wasn't joking at all. He was completely serious. "I love you, Xuxi. I love you so much," he repeated as he finally leaned away. He snaked one arm around Yukhei's nape and pulled him closer to meet his brown eyes. "I have always loved you."

  
With one swift motion, Ten's sof lips clashed against Yukhei's full ones. Ten kissed the latter with full passion, all the pain, longing, and everything he feels at the time poured through.

In a few moments, he gently pulled away, leaving Yukhei in stunned in shock. Ten tried to stand up but his weak legs failed him as he fell to the ground once more. And there, the younger caught him, locking him once more so he can't escape the mess he started.

  
Yukhei looked down to stare directly at Ten's pained orbs, and there he found himself start to tear up as well. "Hyung.. I'm really sorry.. I didn't knew that.. t-that you l-love me.." He didn't know what to say. Just the thought that he was the reason of Ten's misery hurts him just as much.

  
Ten smiled weakly, wiping the few tears escaping Yukhei's eyes. "You don't have to be sorry. I chose to love you. It's all my fault for letting myself fall for someone who couldn't love me back. A-all my fault..," he muttered in a low voice. It surprised him how he could talk straight when words are all muffled inside his brain.

  
Silence filled the heavy atmosphere. They were just pressed against one another, feeling each other's heartbeats. Ten slowly pulled away, finding a bit of his strength back. He could hear someone approaching and knew it was Jungwoo. With one final peck on the younger's lips, he carefully stood up and left a kneeling Yukhei on the ground.

  
Maybe the gods were feeling his heartbreak that few drops of rain started falling down, wetting his clothes as he ran away from the park. He didn't took another glance back, he had enough. He didn't want to hurt himself more. And he missed Yukhei saying..

  
"I loved you too.. But I thought we don't have a chance.. I love you too, Ten hyung."

**Author's Note:**

> S i g h s


End file.
